Remote controller devices can be used to adjust a setting of a device, such as the loudness of an amplifier or the brightness of a lamp. An example of this is given in the reference U.S. Pat. No. 7,221,110 B2. The reference relates to a lighting control system including light controllers with microprocessor-based intelligence. The microprocessor-based intelligence executes a lighting script during operation. A problem in such systems is that they are not straightforward to implement into existing systems of remote controllers and controllable devices.
Hence, it would be desirable to have an improved controller device which can easily function with existing remote control systems. Furthermore, it would be desirable to add functionality to existing systems of remote controllers and controllable devices.